game_over_xfandomcom-20200213-history
GAME OVER ✗
is an anime adaption created and directed by Ellee Blythe. It is also co-directed by Haruna. It combines popular video games and anime in one. Battle and drama unfold at every corner. A world was at its knees when villains of their time appeared. After the long battle between friend or foe, the world became a more simple and peaceful place. The tables turn however when those supposed villains show up, avenging what they have left to take down their foes once and for all. Follow a new cast of gaming characters as they fight to keep their beloved world from collapsing on the hands of villains. The main motifs of the anime are video games, technology, battles, teamwork, and victory. The sub motifs are heroes, villains, beauty, colors, family, friendship, love, creativity, and adulthood. Plot Characters Main Cast * Voiced By: TBA Item: Red Stone Video Game: Super Mario Catchphrase: TBA Mari is one of the protagonists of the series. She is an energetic and weird girl at the age of 17 years. She lives with her twin sister and younger brother at a household of their own. She treats her family in full respect and cares for nothing but keeping them safe and secured. Unlike many, she has a more dangerous side to her when it comes the combat. She cares for nothing more than cooperation and teamwork, as a leader should want. Using the Red Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of fire and the weapon, duo pistols. * Voiced By: Kristi Kang Item: Green Stone Video Game: Super Mario Catchphrase: TBA Lucia is one of the protagonists of the series. She is a courageous and intelligent girl at the age of 17 years. She lives with her twin sister and younger brother at a household of their own. After moving with her siblings away from their parents, she is expected to be the leader of the home. Though she doesn't see eye to eye with her twin about leadership, she would go at any length to keep her family protected from the ground up. She can be stubborn about how to help raise their brother who is younger by two years. Using the Green Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of thunder and the weapon, duo crossbows. * Voiced By: TBA Item: Brown Stone Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Catchphrase: TBA Benard is one of the protagonists of the series. He is a mature and calm boy at the age of 15 years. He lives with his twin sisters at a household of their own. Unlike his twin sisters, he sees the world on a larger scale and is rather calm and content, most of the time. He doesn't mind being pressured as a child by his sisters, knowing they are only caring for him. In combat, he sees the best in people, even if it means beating them up in the name of justice. He mostly enjoys sitting at the closest fountain, reading a book and drinking hot tea. Using the Brown Stone, he transforms by codename, . He wields the power of earth and the weapon, daggers with chains. * Voiced By: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Item: Yellow Stone Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Catchphrase: TBA Monisha is one of the protagonists of the series. She is a genius and self-centered girl at the age of 18 years. She lives with her adopted father, Matthew Robotnik, in a mansion on top of a hill. She cares a lot of herself and only cares if one of her friends are cowardly or helpless. She also is a mechanical genius and won't take no for an answer. From an abused life from her biological parents, she acts as a way to cope from feeling abandoned. Unlike her teammates, she deeply cares for their well being and wants the best out of everyone. Using the Yellow Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of wind and the weapon, duo gauntlets. * Voiced By: TBA Item: Black Stone Video Game: Bendy and the Ink Machine Catchphrase: TBA Blake is one of the protagonists of the series. He is a mysterious and troubling boy at the age of 15. He lives with a successful cartoonist and franchise owner. He doesn't have many friends because he is seen by himself in the shadows. He rather be alone than sociable with friends. Though by himself, he is seen as the hot boy in school despite not seeking a relationship. It's unknown why he acts so distant, but it's rumored by his name despite his guardian. Using the Black Stone, he transforms by codename, . He wields the power of black ink and the weapon, a scythe. * Voiced By: Kristen Li Item: Pink Stone Video Game: Anime Videogames (especially Magical Girl) Catchphrase: TBA Sakura is one of the protagonists of the series. Sakura is a sanguine and cheerful girl of 14 years of age. She is a fan of anime and manga, all rather dealing with fashion and girly. She is sociable and approachable with beauty and a brain - although, she can be immature and too outspoken for her own good. Using the Pink Stone, she transforms by codename, . She wields the power of flora/earth and the weapon, a sword. Commanders * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Castlevania Simon is one of the main commanders at 28 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Minecraft Stephan is one of the main commanders at 24 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Animal Crossing Bella is one of the main commanders at 30 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game Captain N Leanne is one of the major commanders at 24 years old. She is also a guard to the commanders and fights along the GOX at times. Antagonists * Voiced By ''' TBA The 5 General Husks are a group of bad guys, the main villains of the famous video games, fighting to take control of Ohonmura in revenge. Supporting Cast * '''Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Manning is one of the supporting characters at 18 years old. He is one of the brawlest men in Ohonmura. He is a genius at heart, caring so much mostly on Mari, his longtime girlfriend. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic Sherwin is one of the supporting characters at 17 years old. He is the fastest in cross country at school and the captain in his track team. He has huge manners but can be covered by the greed of being the best at speed. He and Monisha are really good friends, known each other since middle school. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Cole is one of the supporting characters at 23 years old. He is Monisha's older brother, being Mathew's true child. He was once a quiet and brooding teen until he becomes a strong and bright-minded soldier in the Ohonmura army. He is protective of his sister when he visits and cares about her future and being her mentor figure. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Scarlett is one of the supporting characters at age 22 years old. She is a police officer, soon to join a secret agency to stop evil against Ohonmura. Known as a good friend to Cole Robotnik, she sees everything as an opportunity and wants to be known as a big mentor towards the main cast. Her and Monisha are best friends, hanging out when they were younger. Scarlett is also huge in make-up and hates when her team calls her by the nickname, Officer Rouge. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Emmet is one of the supporting characters at age 17 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Rose is one of the supporting characters at age 17 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Regina is one of the supporting characters at 17 years old. Her and Mari have been childhood friends. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Arthur is one of the supporting characters at 18 years old. Minor Cast * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Yoshi is one of the major characters at 5 years old. He is a Siberian husky, being a pet for the Deerings. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Rosie is a minor character at 16 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Midas is a minor character at 17 years old. He comes from a rich family, his father being a lawyer and his mother is a famous musician. He is found to not be greedy despite the amount of cash he contains. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Super Mario Lily is a minor character at 17 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Charalotte is a minor character at 13 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Bendy and the Ink Machine Joseph is a minor character at age 35 years old. He is a famous cartoonist and franchise owner, leading the company Drew Reboot Studios. Because of the horrible destruction of his family's previous cartoon business, he is trying to end the horrible legacy and create a successful franchise. He is the guardian of Blake Stein, being a father figure and future boss to Blake's dream of being a cartoonist. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights a Freddys Leveret is a minor character at 23 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Amanda is a minor character at 22 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Crevan is a minor character at 25 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Alamar is a minor character at 23 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Five Nights at Freddys Kage is a minor character at 26 years old. * Voiced By: TBA Video Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Chistopher is a minor character at 40 years of age. He is a known teacher, teaching for 25 years. He is a history teacher and a good friend towards his students. Items * The main transformation item for GOX. A specific color of the stone determines the type of hero and power the fighter represents. The stones are useless by themselves, but they are powerful when the fighter is using them. The color stones are the main item the villains need to become powerful. The GOX can only transform or use the power by song or music in vocals. **'Red Stone:' Transformation stone of Mari and Manning **'Green Stone:' Transformation stone of Lucia **'Brown Stone:' Transformation stone of Benard **'Yellow Stone:' Transformation stone of Monisha **'Black Stone:' Transformation stone of Blake **'Pink Stone:' Transformation stone of Sakura **'Blue Stone:' Transformation stone of Sherwin **'Olive Stone:' Transformation stone of ??? **'Brunette Stone:' Transformation stone of Bianca **'Rouge Stone:' Transformation stone of Haruto * First Upgrade of GOX, separate and more powerful stones than the Color Stones. A specific color of the stone determines the type of villain and power the fighter opposes. The ishi can also change a fighter's personality and demeanor. The stones can keep the soul of the villain at bay when controlling their reincarnated bodies. Though being powerful, it's used less commonly because it changes the fighter's mental state and personality. **'Inferno Ishi:' Transformation stone of Mari and Arthur **'Reverse Ishi:' Transformation stone of Lucia **'Bloodthirsty Ishi:' Transformation stone of Benard **'Android Ishi:' Transformation stone of Monisha **'Inky Ishi:' Transformation stone of Blake **'Massacre Ishi:' Transformation stone of Sakura Settings * The main town of the series. It's inhabited with humans and the main cast, including most of the reincarnations. * The GOX lair where the fighters are trained, communicated, and missioned from. The base is also highly protected by strong technology. * Huge town that was once inhabited many anthropomorphic animals, now gone and buried. After the flood of 2030, all Mobius citizens, including Sonic and his friends, are fossiled. * Huge land in the west of Ohonmura. Once inhabited by toads, now controlled with humans. Ruled by now King Peter the 3rd, it's known as the most popular land in the world, allied with Ohonmura. * Once a huge forest, now a reserved wildlife and national park. Apes and Humans are found to be good friends, Ohonmura owning most of the land. * Huge town southeast of Ohonmura and one of the most known historical landmarks. The first-ever land inhabited by humans, it's given praise for peace throughout its history. * Small town next to Infinite, it's the last town to be inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. * City across the river separating it and Hurricane State and Kokyo, its a known city of dark rumors and murder. Hurricane also has longer nights and seems to be empty on most. * Inhabited Toads and Goombas, who lived in peace for 100 years. They moved to get away from the war of Koopas and the Mushroom Kingdom, not knowing the Koopas went extinct shortly after. * Base where the 5 Generals live and work to defeat the GOX. Songs *'Opening Song:' Sail (EPIC Vers.) Duration: 3:22 Writer: AWOLNATION Performer: Jack Trammell Album: TBA *'Ending Song:' CTRL! ALT! DEAD! Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA Character Songs *'Mari:' No Ending Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA *'Lucia:' Mystified Love Duration: TBA Writer: TBA Performer: TBA Album: TBA Arc Songs Arcs Movies Trivia Gallery Category:Season 1